


You Will Address Me As Sir

by DaisyFairy



Series: Two Word Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, first time bdsm, soldier kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to try something new.</p>
<p>"Sherlock is still kneeling facing the bed, instead of answering he hangs his head and rests it on his forearms again. John moves closer and grasping Sherlock's hair firmly pulls his head back.</p>
<p>"I think I need to teach you some discipline." He growls. When Sherlock does not respond he pulls the dark curls harder and whispers low into his ear "You will answer when I talk to you recruit. Shall I discipline you?"</p>
<p>"Yes Sir." Sherlock whimpers back, obviously finding it hard to talk through the haze of his arousal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Address Me As Sir

Sherlock and John have just finished their takeaway and are sitting on the couch watching the news. Sherlock is half leaning on John, and John's hand rests on Sherlock's thigh gently kneading the muscles through his suit trousers. 

As the newsreader is winding up the end of the show John turns to his boyfriend and says "I'm going to bed now, are you coming or are you staying up for a bit?"

Sherlock bites his bottom lip nervously, then takes a deep breath as if gathering his courage. He smirks at John with a fiendish glint in his eye. "I've been a bad boy, I think I need Daddy to punish me."

John stares at him with his mouth hanging open. "What? Sherlock, what are you doing?"

"I'm a bad man, I need to be shown the error of my ways." Sherlock says, crawling on top of John so that he is straddling his lap. "Come on Daddy, what is my punishment?"

John doesn't quite know how to respond. They have been together for a few months now and everything was fine, great even, and the sex was amazing, but they haven't ever tried this before. "Sherlock, are you trying to do role play with me?" 

"Well I'm trying to." Sherlock snaps.

"Ok. Um. Give me a minute." John closes his eyes, he can feel the warm weight of Sherlock on top of him and he puts his arms around Sherlock's waist while he tries to get into the right mind frame for this. Opening his eyes he smiles shyly at the man whose eyes are only inches away. He closes the gap to kiss Sherlock gently on the lips. " We need to talk about this first. What do you want to happen?"

"For you to punish me."

"What does that mean? Like, pain? Time out? Tying you up? Sex? I need to know what you want."

"Don't leave me alone. Apart from that, whatever you want."

"You want me to hurt you?"

"Yes." Sherlock says shyly "Sorry, is that wrong?"

"No! No, lots of people like that, I didn't think you did though. You never, well you never said anything."

"I haven't, before, but I think I want to try it."

"I don't know if I want to hurt you. I don't think I'll like it." John says carefully.

"Sorry. It was a stupid idea." Sherlock says trying to stand up, but John's arms are still around him and he is held in place.

"No. It's fine to want to try things. Just. Ok. I don't think I could.. whip you for example, but maybe... I'll give it a try. If you say "No" or "Stop" I'm not going to listen to you, so if you really want me to stop, which is fine, I want you to say.." John looks around for inspiration "Billy." He says his eyes alighting on the skull.

Sherlock nods eagerly, then leans down and places a soft kiss on John's lips. "Thank you." he breathes, staring directly into his lover's eyes.

John takes a deep breath accompanied by a slow blink, then clenches his jaw firmly.

"You have been bad. Get into the bedroom right now." He commands.

Sherlock's eyes widen and his lips tug into a smile.

"What do you think you are smiling about. Bedroom! Now!" John says firmly, almost growling the last word.

Sherlock dashes to the bedroom, struggling to control his face. He had always loved it when John became commanding.

John stands, setting his shoulders and marches into the bedroom.

\----

Once both men are in the bedroom Sherlock turns to his boyfriend and looks at him with wide eyes.

John commands "Kneel down, facing the bed, lean on it."

Sherlock does as he was told and hangs his head down onto his forearms, breathing deeply.

"You have been disrespectful," John says "and rude. You.." He pauses, damnit, he doesn't want to bring up real things Sherlock has done, doesn't want any doubts to creep in that he is really angry with him, but doesn't want to make up ridiculous things either. What should he say? He sits on the edge of the bed and lifts Sherlock's head gently with his hand.

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I don't think this is working. Um..." He closes his eyes in thought, but opens then again when he feels Sherlock beginning to stand up. Grabbing Sherlock's wrist he holds him still and smiles saying "I know what would work better. I don't want it to be us, and I don't think the Daddy thing is going to work for me, but what about if I am your commanding officer and you are a new recruit?"

Sherlock smiles up at him eagerly, then becomes serious and says "Sir, yes Sir."

John moves to stand directly behind Sherlock his posture shifting to become military straight. "Recruit, just look at the state of your bunk, and what do you call this?" He says indicating the piles of paperwork cluttering up Sherlock's room.

Sherlock is still kneeling facing the bed, instead of answering he hangs his head and rests it on his forearms again. John moves closer and grasping Sherlock's hair firmly pulls his head back.

"I think I need to teach you some discipline." He growls. When Sherlock does not respond he pulls the dark curls harder and whispers low into his ear "You will answer when I talk to you recruit. Shall I discipline you?"

"Yes Sir." Sherlock whimpers back, obviously finding it hard to talk through the haze of his arousal.

John releases him, pushing his head forward as he does. "Shirt off, on the bed, face down." He orders and Sherlock scrambles to comply as quickly as possible, laying himself out on the bed like a gift. John sees Sherlock's dressing gown draped over the back of a chair and removes the belt from it. Leaning over the bed he gets hold of Sherlock's hands and ties the belt around them before tying it securely to the iron headboard. "Now what am I to do with you?" John muses.

Sherlock turns his head to the side to answer "You could.." he begins, but John slaps him on the back of the head and barks "You will address me as Sir, and it is none of your business telling me what your punishment will be. Now close that pretty mouth before I find a use for it."

The slap had not really been hard but had stung a little. It is more the way that John is taking charge that Sherlock is finding arousing. His mouth snaps shut even as his eyes widen and his pupils dilate impossibly further.

"Now, I think for starters we need to pull these down." John says, he climbs onto the bed so that he is straddling Sherlock's shins and grabs Sherlock's trousers. He undoes the button and without bothering to undo the zip he roughly pulls them down to mid thigh. He then grabs Sherlock's tight black pants and drags them down too. Sherlock hisses in pain at John's rough treatment, and more so when the waistband of the pants catches on his erection as it passes. "Five I think, for the state of your quarters." John declares and then slaps Sherlock's arse hard five times on one cheek, leaving pink hand impressions on the pale skin. "And five for insolence." He says, slapping the other cheek. "Have you learnt your lesson?" He asks bruskly. 

Sherlock seems to be holding his breath and simply shakes his head. John is slightly worried at not being able to see his face to know how his lover is doing so orders "Recruit, you will look at me when I talk to you. Have you learnt your lesson?"

Slowly Sherlock turns his head as far as he can whilst pinned to the bed and says "No." in the most defiant tone he can muster, but a smile is tugging at his lips and his eyes are clear and open. John smiles, he now understands that the reason Sherlock hadn't answered was that he had been embarrassed to show how much he has been enjoying this. 

"Maybe I should fuck that defiance out of you then." John says "What do you think? I'll fuck you good and hard so you can't walk straight and everyone will know you are mine. How does that sound."

"No!" Sherlock says, actually sounding scared now. 

John leans over, unsure if Sherlock is playing along or really wants to end this, and whispers in his ear "Remember your safe word?" 

"Billy. I'm fine." Sherlock whispers back.

Sitting back onto Sherlock's shins John puts his index finger into his mouth, covering it in saliva. Spreading Sherlock's buttocks with his other hand he thrusts the wet finger straight inside. The younger man cries out in shock, then whimpers in pain when John adds a second finger with no additional lubrication. John thrusts his fingers in and out, but stops when he notices Sherlock thrusting back onto his fingers, and rutting against the bed. "No you don't." John growls, he removes he fingers and grabs Sherlock's hips. Lifting himself up off of Sherlock's legs he hoists his lover onto his knees, with his face still buried in the pillow. Sherlock's erection now bobs free, with no contact with the bed he is unable to get any friction and he groans at the loss. John works swiftly to remove Sherlock's trousers and pants so that he can spread the younger man's legs for easier access. 

"You want it don't you? You want my cock." John asks, trying to sound demanding, but falling somewhat short of his mark as he is feeling quite breathless.

"Yes, please." Sherlock pleads.

Taking a deep breath John shouts "You will learn to call me Sir." slapping Sherlock's arse again, dragging a moan out of the man. "I don't think you deserve it, you disrespectful worm." John smirks as he thinks of something he could do "I know what you need." 

John stands to leave the room, then remembers what Sherlock said about not being left. He whispers into Sherlock's ear "I know you said not to leave you, but I'm coming right back, is that ok?" Sherlock nods once so John hurries to his room. He quickly searches the back of his wardrobe and find his prize, a rather large dildo that Harry had given him last Christmas along with a note as a not so subtle hint for him and Sherlock to get together. It had languished unused in the wardrobe since then, in the months there have been together they have never used any toys, but now seems a good time to start. Dashing down the stairs John quickly washes the toy in the bathroom then returns to Sherlock's room.

John notes that in his absence Sherlock has behaved and is still in the exact same position that he was left in. "Recruit!" He says loudly to get his friend's attention, "You do not deserve my cock, so I am going to fuck you with this." Sherlock turns his head to look at it and gulps, the dildo is significantly larger than his boyfriend. "What do you have to say recruit?" He asks harshly.

"Yes." Sherlock says uncertainly.

John slaps Sherlock on the back, noting the pink mark that blooms almost instantly. "No, you say "Yes Sir, thank you Sir.""

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." Sherlock mumbles.

John hits him again, a stinging slap on the thigh this time, causing Sherlock to hiss with the pain. "Louder!" John commands in his best Captain Watson voice.

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." He repeats, louder this time, then turns his head back to bury his face in the pillow, hiding the blush that has bloomed on his cheeks.

"Good. If you behave I might let you suck me afterwards." John says. He opens the drawer where they keep the lube, applying a small amount to his fingers he puts two straight in and swiftly follows with a third groaning at the tight heat he can feel around his fingers. Sherlock moans wantonly at the intrusion, there is pre-come dripping from his cock onto the bed now, he looks so hard it must be painful. 

John knows how he feels as he is experiencing a similar problem. He decides to relieve his problem a little before dealing with Sherlock. He removes his clothes and gives himself a few firm strokes, humming with pleasure in relief. All the while Sherlock is waiting as patiently as he can manage, bouncing up and down a little as his muscles clench and unclench in anticipation.

John then lubes up the dildo and lines it up with Sherlock's hole before pushing it inside in one slow movement. Sherlock sobs at the sensation, and cries out when the firm silicon makes contact with his prostate. John sets up a punishing rhythm thrusting the toy backwards and forwards ensuring that he rubs it firmly across Sherlock's sensitive bundle of nerves on every thrust. He continues to stroke himself lightly with his other hand, not enough to come, just enough to relieve his desperation so that he can wait for his boyfriend.

"Take it." He commands. "Tell me you want it."

"Sir, I want it. More. Please." Sherlock sobs, desperate for release "I need to come."

"You can wait recruit." John says, thrusting harder, watching as Sherlock's beautiful body stretches around the large silicon phallus, as it disappears inside. John almost comes from the sight, remembering how it feels to be buried inside that perfect, gorgeous pink hole, but using all of his self control he manages to slow the fist he is moving over himself. Sherlock's thighs are trembling from the effort to keep himself up and he is panting and grunting into the pillow. John can see sweat beading on his back and his ebony curls are hanging damp and limp. The dildo is making obscene wet sounds as it breaches the man over and over, and Sherlock manages to gasp out "Sir, please."

John can't wait any longer. He thrusts the dildo into Sherlock as hard and far as he can causing the man to gasp in shock, and leaves it there. He then gets up off of the bed and unties Sherlock's hands. As soon as his hands are free Sherlock tries to touch himself, but John grabs his wrists and yanks them away. "When I say." He says, trying his best to sound angry.

John pushes Sherlock making him shuffle on his hands and knees backwards down the bed until there is room for John to kneel in front of him at the head of the bed. He says quietly "If you need to stop pinch my leg." Then grabbing Sherlock's hair he commands "Open!" As soon as Sherlock's mouth is open John pushes his cock in to the hilt, gasping in pleasure at the warm wetness engulfing him. He holds Sherlock's head firmly and thrusts backwards and forwards hard causing the detective to choke as the hard shaft finds its way into his throat. After the build up, and seeing Sherlock so debauched, it only takes half a dozen thrusts before John is coming down his throat, waves of pleasure flowing through him as he empties himself. Sherlock swallows greedily around his cock, the convulsions of his throat muscles squeezing around him prolong his orgasm, drawing yet more jets of creamy come out to pulse down that long neck. Once he has finished John pulls out and says "What do you have to say?"

Sherlock splutters a little, then manages to reply "Thank you Sir."

John smiles proudly at him "Well done recruit, I think we may have taught you some manners." He pulls Sherlock's hair forcing him up, so that he is almost upright on his knees. John reaches around and removes the dildo in one slow pull causing Sherlock to keen.  
The younger man has tears running down his face and is visibly shaking all over in his desperation for release. His hands cannot decide where to settle so are fluttering uselessly by his sides. He is covered in a patina of sweat, his hair is a tangled nest from the way that John has been pulling at it, and his eyes are two dark pools with virtually no iris visible.

"Please Sir." He whimpers. John smiles again and grasps his lover's member firmly, stroking the slit and sweeping pre-come down the shaft. After only two firm strokes Sherlock screams as he comes, his fists grasping desperately at the bed sheets as he pulses over John's fist and onto the bed. He collapses forward and John catches him, engulfing him in a hug.

John eases them around so that they are both lying down, with Sherlock partly on top of him. He strokes Sherlock's back and whispers over and over "I love you." while Sherlock lies unresponsive, until the younger man's heart rate has dropped and his breathing is back to normal.

John gently encourages Sherlock to get up and helps the dazed man into the bathroom. He turns the shower on and they both step in, John uses Sherlock's sponge and expensive shower gel to wash the man moving the sponge slowly over his body washing away the sweat from his skin and soothing the tired muscles underneath. He helps Sherlock to wash his sweat soaked hair, their fingers moving together to work shampoo and conditioner through the dark tresses, gently pulling to untangle them.

As they work to restore Sherlock's normal fastidious cleanliness John marvels at how much he has enjoyed this evening. Not really causing Sherlock pain, but the trust that Sherlock had shown in him and the way that he had surrendered himself willingly. It all speaks to how strong their relationship is that Sherlock can allow himself to be so vulnerable with him. Sherlock however had yet to say a word so John gently asks "Are you ok?"

Sherlock's eyes sharpen and he smiles widely, leaning down to kiss John sweetly on the lips. "I'm fine. That was amazing." he says, but the slight slur to his words betrays his tiredness. John tugs him out of the shower and grabbing towels dries them both while helping Sherlock to stand upright. 

John leads the younger man back to the bedroom, but seeing the state of the bed he sits Sherlock onto the wooden chair by the desk, the detective wincing slightly as he sits. John scoops the soiled sheets off of the bed and dumps them in the corner. Pulling fresh sheets out of the drawer he makes the bed and then the two men get in still naked. John holds Sherlock tight with his left arm draped around him, his chest against the detectives back and nuzzles into the damp curls at the detectives nape.

"I love you Honey." John murmurs sleepily, idly tracing the index finger of his right hand up and down the detectives spine.

"I love you too John." Sherlock mumbles, stroking John's arm where it lays across his chest. His movements slowing until he is fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the two word prompt "Fiendish Daddy". I started this but was having trouble with it so instead wrote the story I posted yesterday for the prompt (It's a 'sperim'nt Daddy), but then decided I would return to finish this.
> 
> Sorry for the awkward start, I'm afraid that like John the "Daddy thing" just doesn't work for me.
> 
> This was John, Sherlock's and my first attempt at BDSM, how do you think we did?


End file.
